Beneath Ibex
Log Title: Beneath Ibex Characters: Aegis, Nautilator, Seaspray, Seawing, Snaptrap, Subsea Location: Tunnels beneath Ibex Date: March 27, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP As logged by Seawing - Sunday, March 27, 2016, 3:39 PM Tunnel to Ibex :This tunnel leads from a hole in the side of the Great Trench into what was once the Ibex Sector of Cybertron. Broken barricades and deep pockmarks in the walls tell tale of a terrible battle once fought here, but by whom and for what is long forgotten. Seawing and Nautilator are with Snaptrap in the tunnels beneath Ibex. The channels are partially filled with water, running down the middle of the main underpass. There's a very slow current, but it's enough that Nautilator is staying out of the water, just to make sure. Seawing is scouting ahead, making sure there are no mutants or trans-organics ahead to run into. The passageways are quiet, and every sound echoes through the underworld shafts. Snaptrap steps back and transforms into his turtle mode, forelegs slamming down. Snaptrap has decided to revert to his bigger, more well-armored form for the time being. He covers the rear of the group, keeping Nautilator safe from harm, though Primus only knows the mech doesn't deserve such protection. Since retreating to the sewers, Nautilator has been the subject of much cold cruelty from their leader, due to his combat performance during the fight. After getting repaired from her last tangle with Snaptrap, Aegis leads a small team down into the tunnels to hunt for the Seacons. Subsea whines about being down here, complaining about the darkness and the possibility of ambush and attack. Seaspray, however, is all business, motoring directly down the center of the tunnelways, scanning ahead for possible threats. When he gets a BIG ping in the form of Snaptrap, he signals Aegis, who motions for the others to stop. Charging her arm-lasers, she quietly moves forward, stalking through the semi-darkness. Seawing and Nautilator continue moving forward, unaware of the danger creeping up from behind them in the tunnels. Seawing especially is detached from the group, moving much more silently than the other Seacons across the hard, moist surface of the tunnels. Although the way is slick, Seawing moves short-footedly, staying to the shadows while he scans ahead for threats. Snaptrap is facing the other way from Seawing, looking away from the front of the group, keeping an optic open for any signs of trouble. At the sound of Subsea's voice, the massive turtle radios his companions, letting them know to be aware. He then submerges himself, his sonic cannons aimed directly at the corner where the sound was coming from. Aegis, not realizing Subsea has signaled her presence to the Seacons, sneaks forward, coming into view from Snaptrap's position, but obviously not seeing him below the water. Seaspray and Subsea hang back, waiting for their boss's signal before advancing. Seawing and Nautilator meanwhile halt their advance, both of them moving back deeper into the shadows. Seawing melts into near-invisibility, while Nautilator is still easily spotted if anyone looks in his direction. Luckily he's a bit farther ahead, and Aegis will have to pass Snaptrap's position before she'd be able to spot him. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Laser . << As soon as Aegis slips around the corner, Snaptrap opens fire on the femme, his mid-powered laser streaking through the water at the Autobot flier. He then rises up out of the water, showing himself to the enemy. "Seacons... attack!" Aegis is stuck unawares, literally, as Snaptrap's laser emerges from the water and burns her armor before she even know he's there. As Snaptrap dramatically rises out of the water, however, Aegis recovers, aiming her arm-mounted lasers at him and returning fire immediately. "Autobots," she warns. "Defend yourselves!" Seaspray moves in to back her up, as Subsea breaks ranks and yells, "To Pit with this!" and flees back into the tunnels away from the fight. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << The large turtle takes the shot like a champ. He seems to have felt almost nothing. >>Seawing, take care of the fleeing Autobot. Nautilator, take care of her companion. The femme is mine.<< With that radioed, he charges at Aegis headfirst and tries to bite her arm to disable one of her lasers. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Bite. << Seawing and Nautilator respond instantly to Snaptrap's order to attack. Seawing transforms into flying manta mode, zooming around Snaptrap and opening fire on Seaspray. Nautilator hops into the water, dragging himself across the tunnel to emerge on the other side, with the intention of avoiding Aegis and Snaptrap's crossfire. He then takes off down the corridor, only tripping once, and disappears down one of the channels, chasing Subsea and trying to catch the fearful Autobot before he escapes. At Snaptrap's orders, Seawing immediately breaks off with Seaspray and heads down after Subsea. The sound of Seawing's venom lasers can be heard, and Subsea's subsequent screams in return. Nautilator comes lumbering back, and leaps at Seaspray, transforming in the air to land claws-first, dragging the Autobot sailor down below the water. :Aegis meanwhile is charged and bitten, her optics widening as Snaptrap's trap bites cleanly through one of her arm-weapons. She flicks her right wrist and drops a stun baton into her hand, smacking it at Snaptrap's head and trying to dislodge him before he does any more damage. "What are you, you freak? You smell like a sewer." She's obviously never met Skalor. As she swings at Snaptrap's noggin, she attempts to pull the rest of her body back away from his biting maw. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Baton. << Snaptrap does not allow her to escape his grip, even as he gets swatted upside the head by her baton. This is one mech that can take a beating, and he knows how to use his size to his advantage. By holding her firmly, the turtle mech has her at his mercy, and he uses this to try and dismantle her other arm laser with a ferocious swipe of one of his treetrunk-thick forelegs. >> Snaptrap misses Aegis with Claw. << Worried slightly about the fate of her team, Aegis is nonetheless forced to focus on the situation at hand as she's forced to let Snaptrap rip her left laser in half into order to spin around and keep him from swiping her right laser as well. "Let GO," she insists, bringing the club down again to try to bash his thick head until he lets go or backs away. "Seaspray? Subsea? Are you OK? Report in!" she radios her combat group, concerned at the lack of response. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Bash. << At the second strike to the head, Snaptrap does indeed let go... and transforms into his robot mode. He's -smiling-, a thing that happens very rarely, and only when he wants to truly scare his foe. "Your team is half dead already. The one that tried to run met with Seawing's lethal poison and his deadly lasers. The other one is being inconvenienced by Nautilator and his incompetence. And now?" He grins wider as his fingers lace together and raise up over his head. "Now, you shall meet the same fate as Seawing's prey." The hands come down in a massive axe handle attack, hopefully right on Aegis' head. The turtle shifts and stands up into the imposing form of Snaptrap. >> Snaptrap misses Aegis with Bash. << :Aegis jumps back, her great agility somewhat limited in the close tunnels, but still fast enough to dodge Snaptrap's potentially-fatal haymaker. She fades back at first, then right, grabbing at Snaptrap's massive left arm and trying to use his momentum to propel him forward into the tunnel wall. "They'll be fine," she says with more confidence than she feels. "You should worry about yourself." Seaspray she's sure can handle himself, but Subsea is a raw new recruit, and she silently worries about his fate. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Throw. << :The larger mech finds himself airborn for the briefest of moments, and even his optics show a bit of concern for this chain of events. When he hits the wall, the tunnel decides that there is too much wall and not enough mech, so it makes room for the Seacon leader. He lands in a heap, but quickly gets to his feet, his rifle popping out of subspace and into his hands. He fires another laser at Aegis, this time giving it a bit more oomph. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Laser . << Aegis makes the mistake at being somewhat pleased with herself at her ability to use her version of jet judo (with her as the jet) to throw Snaptrap into the wall. Her optics widen, however, as Snaptrap gets up, revealing more damage done to the wall than him. She moves to react, but it's too late, as his powerful laser lances into the weak armor of her abdomen. Grimacing, she brings up her remaining arm-laser, and sends a quick blast back while she backs quickly away from the hulking behemoth. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << :The unfortunate part about being in the sewers, for Aegis at least, is likely the lack of room to fly and use her usual tactics. These tight confines favor bigger, stronger types - and Snaptrap is taking full advantage of that. He lets the laser his him square in the chest, a scorch mark scoring him in the upper left quadrant. He shows no pain, and no more emotion - the previous grin is gone. "I never worry, about anything. I am -confident- in my team and what they are capable of." He takes a few steps forward, then kneels down, firing one sonic cannon at Aegis' arm. >> Snaptrap misses Aegis with Sonic Blast . << :Aegis pulls her arm back, barely preventing him from blowing it clean off. Frowning at her lack of ability to seriously hurt the larger mech, she moves in again with her stun batons, hoping to take him out through surgical strikes since brute force of obviously not going to do it. "All your team is capable of is stinking up the joint," she offers, willing herself not to think about what might be happening to them right now. "Now might be a good time to learn to worry." She leaps into the air, swinging her club at Snaptrap's good optic. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Bash. << :The optic is smashed by the club, and Snaptrap staggers backwards. When he looks up, it appears that his optic is a bit more sunken in than before, and lubricant leaks from a huge gash right above it, clouding his vision some. He wipes his brow and looks to the femme once more, drawing his incindiary sword and slashing quickly at her abdomen, trying to add to the already damaged section. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Slice. << Aegis cries out as Snaptrap's incendiary sword slashes across her abdomen, burning and tearing a gaping wound which spills energon down her legs and to the slick surface of the tunnel floor. At this point she'd usually transform and put some distance between Snaptrap and her, but in the close confines of the tunnel that's just not an option. Instead Aegis pushes herself back, stumbling slightly over broken chunks from the wall. "Ughs!" she cries out, right hand covering the slash in her belly while her left shoulder pops open and sends a small swarm of mini-missiles directly towards Snaptrap's center mass. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Ballistic . << Snaptrap is finally starting to show some wear and tear from the fight. The missiles explode violently all over the large mech's chest, and sends him skidding backwards. He grunts a bit as energon leaks from some smaller holes in his torso, but unfortunately for Aegis, he's still standing. He speeds toward her at his max velocity of around 10 mph, grabbing a chunk of wall as he does, then swings that chunk of wall at her face. "That's right, Autobot. You have chosen your prey very poorly this day. Too bad you will not live to tell the story of how you tried, and failed, to take down the Seacons." >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Smash. << >**WHAM**< Aegis is hit in the face with a huge chunk of wall, seriously damaging her pale silver skin. With energon and oil running down her cheek from a deep cut over her left optic, she stumbles to the side and along the wall, trying to put some distance between herself and the big guy. Realizing she may, indeed, be overmatched, Aegis radios her team to prepare to retreat, hoping against hope they're alright. In the meantime, however, she raises her remaining arm-laser, and fires it at Snaptrap, hoping to hit a weak spot created by her mini-missile salvo. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Heavy Laser . << Snaptrap sees the attack coming a klik away, and while he can't dodge it, he -can- minimze the damage it does by angling his arm into it. However, he misjudged the power of the laser, and instead of a light sting, the attack manages to pierce his armor, doing significant damage to his rotator cuff. He leans over and fires out of one of his photon beam ports. His systems seem to be just hitting the yellow, according to his blind optic patch's readout. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Photon Beam . << Aegis is stuck by the photon beam. Although her mirrored armor deflects much of it, causing more damage to the wall, enough of her armor is damaged that her own heads-up display flashes that critical damage has been done, and that she needs to retreat now or lose the fight permanently. Aegis radios Seaspray for help, and he suddenly rises out of the water, Nautilator still clinging to his now-heavily-damaged self. Seaspray shakes off Nautilator, and Aegis runs and jumps on the top of the hovercraft. "Get us out of here," she orders. "We'll grab Subsea on our way out." Turning back to Snaptrap, she glowers, "We'll be back for you, Seacon. You haven't won." In spite of her claims, Aegis attempts to retreat. >> Aegis retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Snaptrap raises an optic ridge and shakes his head. "I don't think so. I will always have the advantage over you." >>Seawing, is that Autobot dead yet?<< Seawing returns from the side corridor, carrying a knife covered with another mech's energon. Seawing is undamaged and looking darkly pleased with himself. "Not dead," he says once he's in speaking range. "But oh, so broken. The Autobots will have to take some time to put him together, and I guarantee he will never be useful to them in the future. Your goal of striking fear into the Autobots of this world is working - I saw their leader flee from her fight with you, and they'll think twice before going after us again." Snaptrap nods and stands slowly, then drops to one knee for a brief moment. He then rises fully and wipes some energon from hiw brow, then his chest and arm, flicking the spent fluids off his hand with one quick motion. "Her weapons did more damage to me than my initial encounter with her would have suggested. I will require repairs. But," he considers for a moment, "leave the optic cover. It helps me keep track of my systems better." Seawing nods. "Immediately, sir. Let's move back away from the entrance to the tunnel, and I'll repair what I can. The rest we can do when we get back to The Hatemaker." Nautilator crawls out of the water to join the other Seacons. He looks a little banged up, but not as badly as Seaspray. It seems that even he did well in this fight. For now, the Seacons have won.